


The Woes of Ryotaro Dojima

by ohsojin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima can't sleep and decides to try phone sex with Adachi. The latter has absolutely no idea how to have phone sex. Hilarity ensues with a slight mix of release for Dojima at the end. (Not so much for Adachi.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woes of Ryotaro Dojima

Ryotaro Dojima was unable to sleep, and it hadn't been the first time his annoying bout of insomnia had kicked in. Getting used to his nephew, getting used to his daughter's new-found affections towards him, and just recently; the two terrible murders that had taken place in what he had always assumed to be a safe place, the small countryside town of Inaba.

Realizing that tossing and turning wasn't going to help him rest, Dojima sat up and sighed. He had promised himself he wouldn't think of the murders unless he was at work, but he couldn't help but be suspicious of his nephew. He knew that his sister would kill him if she knew that he was even considering that he might suspect her son of such things, but the boy had arrived directly after the murders had started, and Dojima was a man who didn't believe in things such as coincidences.

Shaking his head as if to make the thoughts tumble away, he hesitantly reached towards the phone, intent on calling his new partner, Toru Adachi. Their relationship was...slightly more than partners at work, and yet he wouldn't go as far as to say they were "together." Dojima hadn't known Adachi long, but the little guy clung to him like white on rice, and as quickly as they had met, Dojima found himself longing for the younger man in a very inappropriate way. Guilt constantly flooded his mind over their "relationship" considering he felt Adachi took it slightly more seriously than he, Dojima just seeing their time together as sex; an outlet he hadn't had since his wife passed. 

Rubbing over the numbers with his fingertips, Ryotaro swore under his breath as he began to dial in the number of Adachi, unable to keep himself from one of the only pleasures his life had to offer besides his daughter (who was currently upset with him for not coming home in time for dinner) or sleep (which currently fought him off). Sighing as he put the phone to his ear, he realized that Adachi was his only available outlet right now. Just as it began to ring, Dojima looked at the clock and noticed it was pretty late and wondered to himself if Adachi would even pick up.

"...'lo?" A sleepy voice greeted him on the end, no doubt his partner Adachi. Dojima felt his stomach unclench slightly and let out a sigh; he had been holding his breath unknowingly.

"Adachi," he gruffly stated, suddenly unaware of what exactly to say.

"D-Dojima-san!? I-is everything okay? Ummm, I can be at the station in like, ten minutes if you need me...but wait, my car was running a little funny today...um, let's see, with late night traffic into consideration, I could probably be there within--"

"I'm starting to think I should have just tried my luck with sleeping," Dojima mumbled aloud, putting his hand to his forehead. 

"Oh! You just can't sleep? Of course, what else could it be? Haha..ha..." Adachi was laughing nervously now, a habit Dojima wished he'd drop.

"I thought if I called you, you might be able to help me fall asleep," Dojima stated simply.

"What did you have in mind, Dojima-san?" Adachi's voice was innocent, but a sinister thought soon struck Dojima as he quickly began to put the pieces together--an orgasm. Orgasms always helped him go to sleep before, he was always incredibly exhausted afterwards; whether it be self inflicted or with a woman.

"...Have you ever had phone sex before?" While he tried to throw it out as a casual question, Dojima felt nervousness slip into his words, concerned as to how his partner would react. Silence filled the line, and he felt his stomach drop and clench back and forth.

"...Adachi?"

Still silence. Instead of being nervous, he grew angry now that Adachi would be so disrespectful as to completely avoid his question.

"Adachi! Answer me, dammit!"

"...Huh? Oh, um...I'm um...really sorry Dojima-san, I f-fell back asleep...I'll um, get a soda so I can for sure keep you company. N-now, um..what were you saying?"

"Goddamn useless little runt," Dojima mumbled, picking a few other choice words to call his partner.

"Dojima-san?" Adachi questioned innocently, apparently unaware that his partner was currently wishing him into the lowest depths of the ground. Dojima sighed, knowing if he had the courage to ask once, he could ask again.

"I asked if you'd ever had phone sex before."

"UM! UM! I...well, that is..." Adachi babbled incoherently and loudly, obviously taken off guard.

"Just answer the damn question Adachi, have you or haven't you!?" Dojima felt his patience slip and began to wonder if it would be his partner who would aid him in sprouting his first gray hair. 

"N-no, I um...heheheheh...n-never got really far with girls," Adachi mumbled quickly, and Dojima could practically feel his partner's face burning through the phone.

"Well, you've already gotten pretty far with me, so how 'bout it?" 

"I um, y'know I have to get up r-really early tomorrow Dojima-san, with the murders n' all, I just umm..." Dojima found himself spouting out laughter before having time to really think about it, Adachi really was just a nervous little guy who never got any. No wonder he was so scared over the idea of phone sex.

"Adachi...considering I have seniority over you, and I am your partner...I could make things pretty difficult for you at work. I think it'd be in your best interest to help me go to sleep, you know what I mean?" There was a long pause on the other end, followed be a string of nervous laughter accompanied by a large gulp.

"O-o-o-of course I understand, s-sir! What, um...what did you want me to do?"

Not being able to help himself, Dojima let out a small snort of laughter. He really hadn't been with girls. Resisting the urge to ask how many times he had to jerk off by himself at night throughout his life, he quietly cleared his throat; brushing the thought aside.

"Just talk to me, follow my lead, and for goddamn-sakes, don't get nervous! If I start to get off and you screw it up for me, I'll make your entire week full of being my bitch at work, got it?"

Laughing inwardly, Dojima realized that Adachi was basically already his little errand-boy at work, and his threat was pretty useless, however, Adachi seemed to take it quite seriously. 

"Y-yes! I understand, um, sir," Adachi's attempt at confidence failed miserably, and Dojima sighed. Some things just couldn't be helped, he supposed. 

"..What are you wearing right now, Adachi?"

"Oh! Umm...let's see...oh, hey! I didn't realize 'till now, I guess I fell asleep in my suit...hahahaha...umm...so that's...so let's see...that'd be...some pants...my long sleeved shirt...my tie...oh, but um, it's not totally like it is at work, see? My jacket must have fallen off or something...or...maybe I took it off, I don't remember..."

"Enough, Adachi! For godsakes, I haven't been this flaccid since I had to arrest that incredibly old and rough looking woman for indecent exposure.." Dojima shuddered at the memories, doing absolutely nothing for his little buddy in his boxers. Deciding to take an alternate route, he unbuttoned the small clasp and pulled said buddy out, stroking softly.

"Alright, Adachi. This time, I'm serious, you understand? Forget about your clothes, tell me what you'd do to me right now if you were here."

"R-right, umm..."

A long pause passed, and Dojima found himself even more impatient, which he had initially thought impossible after Adachi had fallen asleep on him.

"Adachi!? You didn't fall asleep again, did you? I swear I'm gonna--"

"N-no! I'm thinking, sir! If y-you're serious, I don't wanna s-screw my answer up, that's all.."

"Well hurry it up, would ya?" 

"Oh! OH! I know! I'd help you go to sleep, Dojima-san! After all, that's why you called, right? That's definitely a way I could be of assistance to you, right!?" 

"...Adachi, do you even know what phone sex IS!?!?" Dojima felt a vein throb in his forehead painfully.

"O-oh! D-don't get mad, Dojima-san! Let's see...I'd um...we'll I'd start by undoing your pants, right? That's a good place to start...but if I remember right, last time I tried, I wasn't strong enough to get the button undone and you had to do it for me...so maybe I'd get the zipper instead...."

"..." It was beginning to become too painful for Dojima to even speak, he couldn't believe how naive Adachi was, considering they had been having sex for awhile and he had seemed....as normal as he could seem in those situations. Adachi, apparently not aware of how much inner-turmoil Dojima was experiencing, continued to blabber away, assuming he was on the right track because of the silence.

"I'd be really careful with the zipper though...I mean, I don't want it to get stuck...that'd be a disaster...oh! Dojima-san, I remember this one time in tenth grade when I was using the bathroom and I went to pull up my zipper, but I forgot that I hadn't brought myself back in my pants yet, and..."

"Adachi," Dojima growled threateningly, causing the younger man to immediately silence himself. 

"Alright, fine...let's see....ah, what would you want me to do to YOU if I were there?" Despite his growing headache, Dojima smiled wickedly as he began to think of his younger partner's soft skin and how it felt when it was against his....he had just begun to get slightly stiff from his OWN thoughts and words, when suddenly his said partner opened his mouth and ruined it all.

"Oh, Dojima-san! You wouldn't have to do ever do anything for me, just being around you is nice enough!" 

Dojima let out a soft cry of anger--at who, he wasn't sure. Adachi, for being such a naive little dumbass? Himself, for picking up the phone and calling him in the first place? 

"What the hell are you, a woman!?" 

"Well, no...I mean, I think you could vouch for that firsthand, sir," Adachi let out a carefree laugh, seemingly (as usual) unaware of Dojima's rising anger.

"...It's getting late, Adachi...I should probably go to bed now," Dojima said, voice completely exasperated.

"No! I-I mean...you called me to help you, right? I-I haven't had a chance to..."

"A chance?! I've given you plenty of chances, and each time I get nothing! I'm still flaccid as hell, Adachi! I can't believe that I--"

"Ummm! I could give you a blowjob! You liked it last time, right!? ...Right?"

"...The hell? Why didn't you say that before!?" Dojima's throbbing vein (unfortunately that was the only thing throbbing) felt like it was seriously beyond the point of no return; he worried inwardly that it would still be there when he woke up.

"W-well, I was gonna after my zipper story, b-but you didn't give me a chance...umm...s-so, that's good, right? T-then afterwards we could have sex n' stuff....because t-that's what always happens..."

"I wouldn't use lube this time," Dojima grumbled, thinking of the best way he could hurt the young detective without getting himself arrested. 

"N-no lubrication..? Umm..." Adachi's voice was high and squeaky at the thought, and Dojima smiled wickedly. He could have some fun with this, after everything Adachi had put him through tonight.

"Yeah, no lube, because I'm your senior, and I say so. I'd pound as hard as I could, too. Might hit your prostate, might move around a few organs in the process, at the speed I plan on going."

"O-oh, that sounds...um..."

"Sounds fun, right? I bet it sounds fun, if you want to stay off of coffee duty tomorrow."

"Fun! Sounds REALLY REALLY fun!! Heh...heheheh.." 

Dojima pictured the younger man squirming underneath him as he did exactly what he had told him he would do...and that was all his little buddy needed to get started. He had a feeling that he could've avoided all of his trouble and just used his own thoughts--and could have been asleep hours ago!

"Good, Adachi. I think I'm gonna head to bed now, so just remember that I take my coffee mostly black, just a little bit of cream, alright? If you get that wrong, I'll have your head." Dojima laughed now, having a feeling he'd get some good rest tonight.

"R-right, g-g-goodnight um, sir." 

As they hung up, Ryotaro Dojima immediately got to work, using images of what he had threatened Adachi with to help him finish up and pass out, snoring loudly.

Unfortunately for his partner, Tohru Adachi, sleep wouldn't come so easily now. Biting his lip and cowering in bed, he gripped the sheets tightly and protectively to his body, horrified he'd mess up Dojima-san's coffee tomorrow and he'd..."have his head." Adachi shuddered.

Was it...black with cream?

No...black with sugar, he was sure of it. Positive. Springing from the bed, he grabbed a small sticky note and wrote "Dojima-san likes his coffee black with sugar!! PS, don't forget or he'll have your head!!!!" and stuck it to the front of the suit he planned on wearing tomorrow.

Feeling slightly more at ease, he laid back down, although still clutching the sheets protectively over his body.

\--

The next day, exhausted from having little sleep after being afraid to even move around in his own bed thanks to Dojima-san's words, Tohru Adachi's shaky hands prepared Ryotaro Dojima's coffee just the way he liked it (or so he thought)...black with just a little sugar.

...Unfortunately, after he placed the coffee and his desk and quickly shuffled away, he knew he had screwed up by the slam of the coffee cup on the desk.

"Is this sugar!? I hate sugar! ADAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Adachi sighed, the bags under his eyes quite apparent to any who passed, some giving him sympathetic stares. 

...It was going to be another long day, and if Dojima-san had his way (which he of course, always did) another long night.


End file.
